Red Stars
by Mathilde Merlo
Summary: Quinn s'est suicidée. A cause de treizes personnes plus ou moins responsables.
1. Chapitre 1

Fiction en collaboration avec MathildePickachu. Inspirée du livre 13 raisons de Jay Asher.

Les personnages de Glee ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ce matin là, le facteur avait déposé devant chez moi un colis anonyme et qui m'était destiné .Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir du courrier. Je pris des ciseaux est coupa avec la plus grande des précision le scotch, j'ouvris le colis avec délicatesse pour en découvrir 7 cassettes audio. Des cassettes ? C'est vieux jeu. Je trouvais néanmoins dans mes anciennes affaires un lecteur audio qui avait pris la poussière.

Je regardais les cassettes une par une, chaque face était numérotée . Je pris la cassette avec le chiffre "1" inscrit dessus, et l'inséra dans le poste.

Une voix familière raisonnait á présent dans la pièce.

«Ici Quinn Fabray. Comme vous le savez , je me suis suicidée . Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ne l'ont même pas remarqué . Ou ne s'en sont pas souciés.

Avant de passer à l'acte, j'ai pris le soin d'enregistrer 7 cassettes, 13 faces. Pour vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussées à agir ainsi. Si tu as reçu ces cassettes, c'est que tu es une de ses raisons. Sur chaque face, une personne sera concernée. Vous avez pour mission de faire passer ces cassettes à la personne suivante sur la liste. La 13ème personne pourra les expédier en Enfer. Et, selon sa religion, bien que je la connaisse, il est probable qu'on s'y retrouve un jour. Ah oui, et quiconque sera tenté de briser la chaîne, un double des cassettes a été donné à une personne de confiance qui sera chargé de les dévoiler au reste du monde. Je vous conseille de les faire passer dans les règles si vous tenez à vos réputations car ces enregistrements montre une facette beaucoup moins reluisantes de vos personnalités .»

"C'est vrai , Quinn s'est suicidée mais je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Je suis sûre qu'on me fait une mauvaise blague. Et cette histoire de cassette est vraiment glauque."

«Vous savez que vous êtes sur la liste si vous avez trouvé une étoile rouge en papier dans votre casier.

Je vous inflige aussi le supplice de TOUT écouter. Vos regards changeront sur les personnes citées dans mon récit et c'est le but. Et après tout, on peut rien refuser à un mort.

Bref, commençons les choses intéressantes, sache que Finn , tu es le premier à passer.»

"J'ai reçu une de ces étoiles. Mon Dieu. Dans quelle cassette parle t'on de moi ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Glee n'est pas à nous.

* * *

«On se souvient toujours de son premier amour, c'est un fait. On doit en garder un bon souvenir qu'on aimera plus tard raconter à ses, il y a rien de positif à raconter du notre. Tu m'as trompée, humiliée, voilà pourquoi je n'aurai jamais voulu vivre notre histoire. Qu'est-ce Rachel à de plus que moi ?»

_"Rien Quinn, la vérité est que tu es plus belle que moi et j'ai toujours été jalouse de toi. Belle, blonde, populaire tu avais tout."_

«Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle ! Mais commençons plutôt par le début. J'étais capitaine des cheerios et toi quaterback. On était prédestiné à sortir ensemble. On formait le couple le plus populaire du lycée. Tout le monde nous enviait et j'aimais ça. Mais quelque chose me laisse penser que tu es sorti avec moi par pur intérêt. On avait le lycée à nos pieds, c'était pour moi la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver.»

_"Finn est un mec bien Quinn ne le rabaisse pas autant."_

«Et puis... Le Glee Club est entré dans ta vie. Ta popularité est descendue en flèche et ainsi , tu as laissé croire à tous ces losers que toute personne pouvait t'avoir .»

_"Je suppose que tu parles de moi Quinn. Mais tu ne te rendais pas compte à quel point je tenais à lui."_

«Je pardonne Rachel. C'est pas de sa faute. Mais belle et bien de la tienne. Au début , je pensais simplement qu'elle t'attirait parce qu'elle était une pouffiasse qui donnait son corps au premier mec venu.»

_"Je me doutais bien que c'était la première opinion que tu avais de moi. Mais tu n'as jamais appris à me connaitre et je suis sûre que tu aurais été surprise. On aurait pu être amie."_

«Je veux que tu saches, Rachel, si tu reçois bien ces enregistrements que je m'excuse, tu es une fille bien. Revenons-en à Finn : et bien je me suis trompée, tu l'aimais et c'était flagrant . C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas une excuse pour cultiver ta popularité. Entre temps, je suis tombée enceinte contre ma volonté, vous devez sans doute savoir que je prône l'abstinence.»

_"Tu ne me dis rien de nouveau Quinn. Je te connaissais un minimum."_

«J'ai fait croire que tu étais le père alors que non. Je parlerai de celui-ci un peu plus tard. Et tu sais pourquoi ? J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses en aimer une autre. Tu représentais tout pour moi.»

_"Je pensais que Quinn sortait juste avec Finn pour sa côte de popularité. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle puisse vraiment l'aimer un jour. Pour moi ce n'était juste que de l'opportunisme. Je me suis encore complètement trompée sur Quinn ."_

«Tu as passé une année parfaite avec ta nouvelle petite amie tandis que moi, je vivais chez Mercedes et que je me sentais rejetée .»

_"J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir Finn pour moi que je n'ai même pas pensé aux malheurs que tu pouvais avoir. Je m'en veux terriblement de ce que j'ai pu te faire."_

«L'année suivante, tu as quitté Rachel pour revenir avec moi alors que j'étais avec une autre personne.»_*Elle marque une pause dans son récit*._ «Je me souviens de ce moment clé dans nos vies. Tu m'avais dit que j'étais égoïste, tu m'as poussée à le tromper l'homme dont j'étais finalement tombée amoureuse et je t'ai bêtement suivi parce que je t'aimais quand même encore un peu. Alors que je connaissais la douleur que pouvais causer une trahison. Tu dois toi-même la connaître. Pourquoi m'avoir reprise ? Je pensais que c'était pour moi. Tu ne t'ais jamais rendu compte que j'étais la seule fille qui t'aimait vraiment. Non. Tu l'as juste fait pour te venger de Rachel . Encore une fois, j'étais ton objet. Tu m'as manipulé. Et tu m'as jeté aux ordures lorsque qu'elle est revenue vers toi. J'ai appris d'une source sûre que tu t'étais fait Santana lors de ta vengeance. Ce qui introduit la deuxième personne sur la liste. »

_"Finn s'est fait Santana ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne pas être au courant des actions de mon petit ami ? Finn est vraiment un enfoiré de première et je te jure Quinn que je vais faire de sa malheureuse vie un enfer sur terre."_


	3. Chapter 3

Glee n'est pas à nous blablabla.

* * *

«Santana. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste. Au début, tu étais pour moi une bonne relation. Tu étais une personne avec qui j'aimais discuter mais sans plus. Puis, il y a eu les cheerleaders et nous sommes devenues plus proche. Je pensais même que nous étions amies. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de cette histoire mais moi oui. Tu m'avais invitée chez toi, un soir. Soirée entre filles qui aurait très bien pu se dérouler. Une soirée comme on les aime normalement. Plus tard cette nuit là, on avait trop bu et on s'est retrouvées au lit, à s'embrasser puis on a fait des paris et nous sommes tombées sur le truc qui ne devait pas arriver. Je te vois encore dire : 'Cap ou pas cap de coucher avec moi ?' J'ai dis cap. C'était ma première fois et c'est pas comme ça que je la voyais. À cette époque là, je la voyais encore avec Finn, après un dîner aux chandelles sur un lit parsemé de pétales de rose avec deux bâtons d'encens en train de brûler.»

_"Moi aussi je la voyais comme ça, ma première les filles rêvent d'une première fois comme ça. Santana devait aussi être défoncée pour faire une chose pareille. Surtout à toi."_

«Tu as abusé de moi, j'étais saoule et je ne savais plus faire la distinction entre ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Et puis le lundi tu ne m'as plus parlée. Tu as raconté à tout le monde notre aventure, tout le monde pensait que j'étais lesbienne ce qui m'as forcé a démissionner des cheerleaders. Et toi, tu es devenue capitaine. Bravo, c'est toi qui a commencer à me faire songer au suicide.»

_"Quelle connasse cette Santana ! J'y crois pas... je me souviens de cette fameuse rumeur et j'avoue y avoir cru. Quinn, si tu savais comme je m'en veux."_

«Je pensais définitivement en avoir fini avec toi, je ne voulais plus t'adresser la parole où te voir en dehors des répétitions du Glee Club. De toute façon à ce moment là je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

_"Je n'aimais déjà pas Santana mais la je la hais. Je te promet que je lui pourrirai la vie à elle aussi et temps pis si elle me ruine ma réputation. J'en ai peu donc de toute manière rien ne changera vraiment."_

«Mais tu es revenue à la charge. Comment ? Sur la face 1, je raconte mon histoire avec Finn et bien, quand je pensais enfin être heureuse avec lui, tu es venue lui faire des propositions indécentes. Santana Lopez, tu es lesbienne mais tu ne rates pas une occasion de te faire plaisir avec un mec, n'est-ce pas ?»

_"Santana lesbienne ? Quinn était elle assez proche d'elle pour affirmer cela ? Cela étant dit , ce comportement pourra expliquer l'attitude qu'a Santana envers Brittany."_

«Puck ne te suffisait plus, il a fallu que tu prennes un mec... en couple. Et tu ne l'a pas mis dans ton lit qu'une seule fois. Il y a pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer le dégoût que je ressens pour toi. Aucune chanson . Rien, nichts, nada . Je ne ressens que de la haine profonde envers toi.»


	4. Chapter 4

Glee à nous ? Non je ne pense pas

* * *

« Maintenant, c'est ton tour, mon cher Puck. Avant d'expliquer pourquoi tu es une des causes de mon suicide, replaçons l'histoire dans son contexte :

À ce moment-là, tu sortais avec Shelby. Cette prof qui a le double de ton âge. Alors qu'à tes pieds, tu avais toutes les plus jolies filles du lycée. Tu aurais pu avoir celles que tu voulais.

De mon côté, ma petite Beth venait de fêter ses quatre mois.»

"Elle te ressemble tellement Quinn ..."

«Un soir, tu es venu vers moi et tu m'as dit que tu allais te fiancer à Shelby. Je t'ai dit le fond de ma pensée, je n'approuvais pas. La seule chose que tu m'as répondu, c'est « Aide-moi à choisir la bague ». Etant ton amie, j'ai accepté.»

"Fiancé à ma mère ? Puck ? Mais c'est une blaque ou quoi ?

«Le lendemain on est donc allé tous les deux à la petite bijouterie de la ville. Contre toute attente, on passait un bon moment, tu me montrais des bagues, je te donnais mon avis, bon ou négatif. On rigolait sur certains prix mirobolants, et certaines bagues étaient vraiment horribles à voir.»

"Je vous imagine bien tous les deux ... Vous formiez un joli couple auparavent"

«Mais ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était tes coups d'oeils vers le vendeur derrère le comptoir. En faite Puck, tout ce que tu attendais c'était qu'il s'en aille dans l'arrière boutique. Et ça je ne le savais pas. Et surtout, je ne m'en doutais pas.

Et puis n'y tenant plus, tu n'as jamais eu de patience Puck, tu as sorti un pistolet de ton sac. J'étais figée de stupeur, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tu as ordonné à tout le monde de se mettre à terre. Toutes ces personnes étaient terrifiées, des enfants étaient dans cette bijouterie Noah, mais tu t'en fichais. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était tes bijoux de malheur. Et puis tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu m'as ordonné de casser les vitrines et de remplir mon sac. Je ne voulais pas être ta complice Puck ! Tu as insisté, lourdement et puis finalement tu m'as menacé avec ton arme. Je ne reconnaissais pas le Puck avec qui j'avais passé le début de l'après midi. Je n'ai eu pas d'autre choix que de t'obéir. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais !»

"Oh mon Dieu Quinn !"

«Et puis pendant que je remplissais mon sac, des sirènes de police ont retenti. Quelqu'un avait du prévenir la police. C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on ne confisque pas les téléphones aux otages. Tu n'avais même pas prévu ton vol.

La police a commencé à négocier avec toi via le téléphone de la bijouterie. Ils promettaient d'abandonner toutes les charges si tu te rendais et ils ne t'enverraient pas une seconde fois en détention. Tu aurais seulement des aides à fournir dans la bijouterie. Tu as accepté. Mais moi Puck, tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seule seconde. J'étais ta complice. Parce que même si la police abandonnait les charges de la prise d'otage et de la tentative de vol, il ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant en bas âge avec une mère délinquante. Oui Puck de TA faute j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre, mon bébé, ma petite fille Beth. Et ça Noah Puckerman je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.»


End file.
